Promesa
by riquitv
Summary: El año de Dean se está acabando y él ha estado pensando en qué pasará con Sam cuando se haya ido, entonces decide abrirle su corazón a su hermano y pedirle que haga una difícil promesa. ¿Podrá Sam cumplir con el último pedido de su hermano? One shot.


**Nota del Autor: Es mi primer fic así que por favor, disculpen cualquier burrada que haya cometido, pero esta es una historia que quería contar.**

**Ah, por si acaso, Dean y Sam no son míos, me encantaría que lo fueran ya que personajes tan increíbles son la envidia de todo escritor, pero lamentablemente Kripke se me adelantó así que por favor, no me demanden!!!!!!**

**Gracias por leer.**

**Promesa**

Dean había estado manejando toda la noche mientras Sam dormía en el asiento del copiloto. Sam le había sugerido que se detuvieran en un motel pero Dean dijo que quería llegar lo antes posible al "supuesto" paradero de Bella.

"No tenemos tiempo que perder si queremos atrapar a esa ladrona y además, no tengo sueño", le había dicho a Sam. Sam por otro lado estaba exhausto así que se había quedado profundamente dormido. Cuando despertó estaban solos en la carretera y el día recién empezaba.

"Hey, ¿quieres que yo maneje para que puedas descansar?" Dean se sobresaltó al escuchar la voz de su hermano. Había estado ensimismado en sus pensamientos. Sam se dio cuenta del sobresalto y lo miró con atención justo antes de que Dean pudiera secar un par de lágrimas en sus ojos.

_¿Ha estado llorando?, Dean nunca llora._ Pensó Sam con preocupación.

Dean no contestó y se limitó a prender la radio, había estado en silencio toda la noche pensando.

"¿Todo bien?", preguntó Sam.

"Sí" contestó Dean y siguió mirando la carretera.

Sam quería saber qué le pasaba. No es que sus vidas fueran un lecho de rosas, de hecho, Dean tenía muchas razones para llorar si fuera del tipo de personas que expresaban sus emociones, pero él no solía hacerlo así que algo muy grave debía haber pasado.

Después de varios minutos en silencio, mientras Sam pensaba en qué estrategia usar para lograr que su hermano hablara, Dean detuvo el auto y salió. Esto le recordó a Sam la vez en que su hermano había hecho lo mismo y le había contado sobre cómo se sentía por la muerte de su padre. Esa vez Dean había estado devastado y Sam se había sentido terrible por no poder ayudarlo. _Quizá esta vez pueda hacer algo más que simplemente escucharlo,_ pensó Sam, _le diré que vamos a encontrar una manera de romper el trato, lo voy a salvar cueste lo que cueste._

Sam se bajó también del auto y fue hacia su hermano que se había sentado a un lado del camino mirando el paisaje.

"Es hermoso", dijo Dean.

"¿Qué cosa?" Sam no se había dado cuenta del espectáculo que se ofrecía frente a sus ojos, pero cuando siguió la vista de su hermano pudo ver a qué se refería con "hermoso". En verdad era un hermoso paisaje.

Dean forzó una sonrisa y habló como si se avergonzara por lo que iba a decir.

"¿Sabes?, yo no soy del tipo que aprecie la naturaleza pero… ", Dean se detuvo porque su voz se quebró.

"Dean, ¿qué pasa?", dijo Sam con preocupación.

"Me queda muy poco tiempo ahora, y he estado pensando…", era difícil para Dean compartir eso con su hermano, pero sabía que tendría que hacerlo tarde o temprano y este parecía el momento adecuado.

"Sam, quiero que me hagas una promesa", dijo finalmente.

Sam se asustó al ver lo que intentaba hacer su hermano. Eso parecía una despedida y él no iba a dejar que Dean se rindiera y se despidiera de él.

"Dean, no lo hagas. No me hables como si este fuera el último día de tu vida porque no lo es. Aún tenemos tiempo, vamos a salir de esto… Te voy a salvar y entonces podrás hacerme prometer lo que quieras" Sam habló tan rápido como se lo permitía su lengua, era como si quisiera evitar que Dean dijera lo que iba a decir.

"Escucha Sam, no digo que no me vayas a salvar. No creas que me estoy rindiendo porque no es así. Vamos a luchar hasta el final, yo sé que lo haremos, pero… aún existe la posibilidad de que perdamos y que yo vaya al…"

"No Dean, eso no va a pasar…" dijo Sam casi llorando. Dean pudo ver las lágrimas en los ojos de su hermano que luchaban por escapar y eso le rompió el corazón. Él nunca había podido ver llorar a su hermano sin querer llorar también, desde que eran pequeños. Es cierto que siempre había mostrado firmeza y había sabido ocultar sus lágrimas pero esta vez simplemente no pudo y sintió como algunas lágrimas se formaban en sus ojos.

"Sam, escúchame por favor", y esta vez Sam lo miró y pudo ver súplica en los ojos de su hermano. "Si hay una forma de sacarme de este trato, sé que tú la vas a encontrar. Pero si no existiera y al final del año yo tuviera que ir a…" Dean no podía ni siquiera pronunciar la palabra.

"¿Infierno?", dijo Sam con voz quebrada.

"Sí. Te prometo que lucharé. Lucharé para no perder mi humanidad. Lucharé para no convertirme en uno de ellos. Pero eso sólo podré hacerlo si yo sé que tú estás aquí luchando también."

"Yo seguiré peleando esta batalla Dean, tú sabes que lo haré", dijo Sam.

"No me refería a esa lucha Sam. Quiero que me prometas que vas a luchar para no convertirte en uno de ellos. Quiero que me prometas que aún si tienes que volverte más duro para poder ganar esta batalla no vas a… no vas a dejar el Sam que siempre se preocupa por la santidad de la vida y los sentimientos de las víctimas, el Sam que podría ser terapeuta si quisiera cambiar de profesión y del que siempre me burlo. Aunque todas las veces que me he burlado de ti en realidad he estado muy orgulloso por lo que haces."

Si Sam había estado asustado antes ahora estaba aterrorizado. Este no era Dean. Por un momento sintió el impulso de decir "Christo", para asegurarse de que su hermano no estuviera poseído, pero entonces se dio cuenta de que este era en verdad su hermano, sólo que era el lado de Dean que nunca afloraba, el que casi no conocía, y se dio cuenta de que su hermano en verdad había tenido que luchar mucho consigo mismo para abrirse así ante él. Dean debió darse cuenta de lo que pasaba en la mente de Sam porque inmediamente sacudió la cabeza como si tratara de volver a poner la barrera que siempre estaba presente cuando se trataba de hablar sobre sentimientos; pero Dean lo pensó mejor y decidió que ya que le quedaba tan poco tiempo tenía que hablar con Sam 'ahora', antes de que fuera demasiado tarde y no pudiera lograr decir lo que quería, así que continuó.

"Sam, no quiero estar ahí abajo pensando que te has convertido en alguien frío que no se preocupa por el dolor ajeno, alguien distinto a ti. Quiero que hagas la promesa más difícil que alguien alguna vez podría hacer… quiero que me prometas que…", Dean no pudo continuar, las lágrimas caían y el nudo en su garganta no lo dejaba hablar así que tomó aire y continuó. "Quiero que me prometas que vas a tratar de ser feliz".

Sam no podía creer lo que había oído. ¿Ser feliz?, ¿cómo podía ser feliz cuando su madre y su novia habían muerto a manos de un demonio y cuando su padre había entregado su alma a ese mismo demonio para salvar a su hermano?, ¿cómo podía ser feliz estando solo en este mundo porque su hermano había vendido su alma para salvarlo a él? Lo que Dean pedía era imposible, y aunque él haría cualquier cosa por su hermano, esto era algo que no podía hacer.

"Dean, eso es imposible"

"No, no es imposible. Cuando esté allá donde, por lo que he oído, todo es dolor y sufrimiento, mi única ancla será pensar… no, 'saber' que tú estás aquí luchando y que quizá en algún momento has conocido a una hermosa mujer y te has dado la oportunidad de estar con ella. Saber que conforme pasan los años tú y ella han decidido empezar juntos una familia. No sé, quizá ella también es una cazadora. " dijo Dean riendo. "Mi esperanza será saber que tienes niños a quienes les cuentas tus aventuras con su tío Dean. Mi esperanza será saber que cuando ellos pelean tú les hablas de nuestras propias peleas y cómo siempre terminábamos reconciliándonos. Mi esperanza, Sammy, será que aunque pasen los siglos y ellos sigan intentando que olvide mi humanidad, yo pensaré en ti, en tus hijos, en tus nietos, bisnietos, en toda tu descendencia y sabré que en este planeta aún hay un Winchester luchando contra el mal y manteniéndose del lado de los buenos, porque habrá aprendido del más compasivo y a la vez fuerte cazador que existe… tú." Dean no pudo continuar, su voz lo traicionaba, pero por lo menos había dicho lo que quería decir, había expresado su mayor miedo, y ese era que su sacrificio hubiera sido en vano.

Sam se quedó callado por un momento. Era cierto, lo que Dean le pedía era la promesa más difícil que alguien pudiera pedir. Y él no sabía si sería capaz de cumplirla. Por un momento pensó en decir que lo haría sólo para que su hermano se tranquilizara, pero cuando vio en los ojos de Dean tanto amor y desesperación a la vez, no pudo mentirle a su hermano. No, si él hacía esa promesa entonces tendría que cumplirla.

"Dean, no creo que exista una mujer hermosa, inteligente y que acepte a un tipo que caza demonios a la vez".

"Siempre he sabido que tu futuro sería mejor que el mío Sam. El único problema es que quizá tú no quieras aceptar ese futuro."

"Un futuro sin ti no es un buen futuro Dean."

"Sí bueno, definitivamente este mundo sin mí no es un buen lugar para vivir", dijo Dean tratando de sonreír. Sam sonrió un poco y se quedó callado. Aún estaba meditando en "la promesa". Después de unos minutos Dean rompió el silencio.

"Entonces, ¿qué has decidido?"

"Dean, yo… No puedo." Dijo Sam sintiendo que su corazón se rompía, porque sabía que estaba rompiendo el de su hermano. ¿Cómo era posible que después de todo lo que Dean había hecho por él, y habiéndole pedido sólo una cosa, él ahora no pudiera hacerla?

"Está bien", dijo Dean con resignación. "No debí pedirte eso, es decir, es muy egoísta de mi parte ¿verdad? Yo no pude vivir un día contigo muerto y ahora te pido que tú lo hagas y que además de todo seas feliz… Es mucho pedir." Dean se levantó y entró al asiento del copiloto, Sam lo siguió y tomó las llaves que Dean le ofrecía.

"Maneja tú, yo voy a descansar un poco". Dijo Dean acomodándose para dormir. Sam tomó las llaves pero no encendió el auto, miró a su hermano y por un momento dejó de pensar, su corazón estaba triste y se sentía culpable pero… entonces… sintió paz. Dean iba a estar pensando en él todo el tiempo, él iba a ser su apoyo, a él se iba a aferrar durante cada horrible momento que pasara. Sam comprendió que era mejor pensar en su hermano sufriendo en el infierno con una esperanza que simplemente pensar en él sufriendo en el infierno totalmente desolado. Así que Sam tomó una decisión. Él iba a vivir la vida que su hermano merecía, él iba a darle motivos para estar orgulloso, iba a darle motivos para sonreír aún en los momentos más difíciles.

"¿Piensas quedarte todo el día aquí estacionado?", dijo Dean bostezando.

"Lo prometo"

"¿Qué?"

"Te voy a sacar de este lío pero si… si acaba el año y no puedo salvarte entonces… prometo que voy a seguir adelante y voy a … voy a tratar de ser feliz."

Dean sonrió, era una sonrisa cargada de tristeza pero ahora estaba tranquilo. Podía ver que su hermano le hablaba con sinceridad.

"Además prometo que a pesar de seguir viviendo mi vida "feliz" en este planeta, nunca voy a dejar de tratar de salvarte y sacarte de ahí. Y aún si yo no lo logro, mis hijos lo lograrán, o mis nietos, o biznietos, no sé cuándo o cómo pero algún día un Winchester te rescatará y más te vale seguir siendo el mismo tío Dean o no van a poder reconocerte."

Dean sonrió ante esa parte de la promesa. Sí, ahora tenía otra esperanza a qué aferrarse. Él sabía lo testarudos que los Winchester podían ser y aún cuando tardaran años, o siglos, algún día lo lograrían. Él sólo debía soportar y esperar.

Sam encendió el auto y pronto estuvieron de nuevo en la carretera. Dean había cerrado los ojos tratando de dormir pero seguía pensando en lo que había dicho su hermano.

"Gracias", dijo finalmente.

Sam lo miró fijamente y dijo: "Haría lo que fuera por ti".

"¿Incluso ser feliz?", preguntó Dean.

"Incluso ser feliz".


End file.
